The Plan
by Theindigowitch
Summary: When Axel meet Roxas at a friends part he falls head over heels but soon realises he's going to have to be very clever if he wants a chance of being with the blonde
1. Getting to know you

Chapter 1 – Getting to know you

I always thought if asked I would say I was straight, all though I had never found the thought of being with another guy off putting. I had just never met a guy I liked in that way, not when if a particularly hot girl came in to my place of work I the great Axel would suddenly become little more than a moron with a two-digit IQ if that . I'll admit to losing my head and no longer being able to form coherent sentences, and I had never had the same happen to me with a member of my own gender, so I guess I just assumed I was straight. That was until I meet him.

Roxas. I'd known of him for quite a while, he was that friend of Zexion, the slate haired boy-friend of my best mate Demyx, that always hung out with the twilight town crowd with the really eccentric brother, but we had never spoken. Of course I had seen him around we would do the polite smile and nod before walking the opposite direction and if Zexion was with us he would stop to talk to him. While me and Demyx goofed around in the background until Zexy would get embarrassed by are behaviour and would drag us of promising to talk to Roxas in their English lecture at the university we all attended. I realise now if I had bothered to pay attention even once during these conversations I would have found Roxas to be cute, no that's the wrong word adorably sexy? If there is such a thing, but I had never paid much attention to him. So I gave him little to no thought. Something I regret now I might add.

As I was saying I hadn't paid much attention to the young blond, until Demyx in his infinite wisdom decided to throw a party, being one of the lucky ones to have his parents live close to his chosen uni while at the same time they were one of the cool parents who wouldn't mind leave for an evening, while at the same time giving the blonde permission to have parties that bordered on epic. Of course he also invited Roxas which I assuming was pretty obvious at this point. Said party was when I had my first proper conversation with Blonde and also when I feel hard for him.

It was getting close to midnight when it happened. I had long since left sobriety behind although I wasn't what you would call wasted. In short I was tipsy. I wish I could say I say I sauntered in to the kitchen of Demyx house acting as if I owned it, I had been there often enough that I could have been mistaken for owning it, what can I say I'm a sucker for his mum's cooking. I also had the habit of sauntering pretty much everywhere. The only thing more arrogant then my walk was my mouth as Demyx is often nice enough to point out. On this particular occasion caused by drink and an overly frisky Larxene who just wouldn't take no for an answer (I mean how many times do I have to say no before she gets the message), I stumbled into the kitchen to be meet with the small blonde boy giving me a look that just said he was finding my suffering amusing. "Relax, I saw her talking to that pink haired guy she'll leave you alone, for now at least" he said not even trying to hide a laugh. I shot him a look of indignation, how dare he laugh at my pain this of course only caused him to chuckle more before coming over to put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's okay she scares me to and half the population of the planet" he said before moving away to sit on the counter casually sipping from the beer in his hand. "Your Roxas right Zexy's friend?" I asked though of course I knew the answer as I grabbed a bear and sat on the floor by his legs just glad to finally sit down and not have to worry about Larxene.

So there you go that's how it all started. I found him in the kitchen and we talked and talked as if we had been friends for years and not minutes and as cliché as it sounds we just clicked. It's funny I act so confident all the time but I don't get on with many people and it takes a long time for me to consider a person a friend. So it is a rare person that can have me going from stranger to wanting to spill my deepest darkest secrets. It wasn't until the next morning when everyone but me Demyx and Zexion had left that I realised that even after one night I missed the blond and that I had fallen hard for him.

The next week was one of the most confusing of my young life I thought about the blond constantly. I found myself taking about him even when I wasn't aware I was doing. I decided I had to tell Demyx and Zexion about my little crush in the hopes that they would tell me that he had three toes or a tail or anything, so I would snap out of this damn crush and go back to being the awesome Axel of before, the one without a stupid school girl crush. What they did tell me was in many ways worse than if they had told any of those things.

I haven't been entirely truthful with you up till now. I'm not good at the whole relationship thing if I can keep a person for a month without dumping her I would set a new record of the longest I managed to stay in a relationship, which is a little bit worrying but I can't help it. What a line I know it's me it's my fault I am scared of commitment.

This is why what Zexion told me was so terrible. Roxas was worse than I was. I had already decided that if Roxas in anyway returned my feelings I would work on my commitment issues a life spent without the blonde friend even if only a friend seemed pointless. So to find out the blonde contrary to appearances would sleep with someone once then sneak out in the morning or evening if easier without another word was a blow. On the plus side if I hadn't let my fear (yes, fear) of rejection from the young blonde my name could have easily been added to the one-night stand list. Yay for me.

I had already set plans in motion that would bring me in to contact with Roxas again, like I said I week was too long to be without him yea I had it bad. So, I needed a plan to convince him that we belonged together, and that I was worth re-wiring that sexy little brain of his.

I always get what I want. Right now what I want is Roxas. I would have to be more devious then I had ever been if was going to succeed.


	2. Phase 1  Xion

_Hello everyone I just want to say before you read this I don't dislike Xion out of all three she actually annoys me the least not to say she doesn't annoy me she does just not as much as Kairi and Namine._

_Disclaimer: I know I should have put this in my earlier chapter/ story but I don't own kingdom hearts, if I did I would have kept it exactly the same. I'm not even kidding I love the happy ending at a high cost thing _

_Anyway on with the story enjoy, I hope and tell me what you think what you did or didn't like what can be improved where you want the story to go… _

_I'm sorry this chapter is really short it was really hard to write _

Phase One – Xion

I can unfortunately say I'm not very proud of what I did next, at this stage in my plan to woo Roxas I had two options

Option 1 – man up swallow my fear and just ask Roxas out on a date or even just coffee as friends if he wasn't interested in dating me, basically just spending time with him getting to know him more etc.

Option 2 – I could manipulate the situation, people and him. Until he did what I wanted i.e. fall madly in love with me and live happily ever after. Might I add I like getting what I want and I'm very good at using manipulation to get it.

Looking back it is obvious which option I should have chosen and at the same time I think it's obvious which option I ended up going with. Like I said before I'm not really proud of what I did next.

The plan – Phase 1 Xion

I should first explain who Xion is. Xion is a "friend" of mine that friend that everyone has but is part of the edges of their social group that they don't really get on but have to tolerate because your other friends, the ones you care about, like them. With Xion I never really liked her, she always struck me as a bit two faced her normal shy façade, she has when she's sober I could put up with it was the flirty, rude, lightweight drunk girl she turned into that pissed me off. Unfortunately as I said earlier my friends liked her which meant she was invited to some of our social events. I'll admit to being barely able to hide my dislike for her. My problem now is Xion was good friends with Roxas. Meaning if I wasn't careful she would make me updateable in his eyes meaning I had to make her think the thought of me and Roxas being a couple was a good. I also knew she had a crush on me, which made it harder how do you convince a girl who likes you that you're destined for her best friend? Luckily I also knew about her little crush on Riku, a guy I vaguely remember as being on the surf team as well as being good friends with Roxas and his brother.

As odd as it may seem this helped my plans, and this is where I don't come across as the nicest person on the planet. I was at this time pretty sure, to the point where I would put money on it, that Riku was gay. Even though I knew this, it didn't stop me. The next time and the gang (Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar, Luxord, Larxene, Marluxia and Xion) and I decided to go for drinks I set my plan in to motion first I waited until Xion was suitably drunk and everyone else was distracted with either alcohol, drinking games and possible lays before flirting shamelessly with Xion. Even knowing how she felt about me and knowing I could never feel the same. I managed to find a way to slip Riku into the conversation, knowing full well she was too far gone to realise the stupidity of talking about one crush to another. I'm making it sound as if it was really difficult to get her to talk about it or to get the conversation where I wanted when in reality it went more like this:

**Me: I here you have a thing for that Riku guy?**

Xion: _*giggle* _where did you here that

**Me: I think Roxas mentioned it when I spoke to him at Demyx party the other night **

Xion:_ *groan*_Roxas he always gets in my way

**Me: Really why?**

Xion: I like Riku but he's always with Roxas and Sora and Roxas is just annoying

**Me: Really? I got on with him quite well I thought we could be friends, hey wait I have an idea I really like talking to Roxas if I hung out with him more, you'd have more time with Riku.**

Xion: Yeah… I know I'll invite them all in town and you can come and keep Roxas busy and I'd have Riku to myself

Which of course I agreed to like I said it was just a little too easy. I also had to deal with my friends mocking me for the next week for hitting on Xion but it was all worth it if I got to Roxas again.

_Thank you for reading here have some imaginary sea-salt ice-cream for your troubles _

_I wonder what's going to happen next ….._


	3. Of mice and men

_Disclaimer: don't own it _

_Also I want to apologise as this is going to be the last chapter as I have hit a brick wall with this story and also I want to apologise for how long you have had to wait for this chapter. I've been getting ready to move out as I'm starting uni so yay for me but it does mean I've been incredibly busy  
>(I'm still going to try and make it good so don't let that put you of reading I just don't want you to have high expectations)<em>

_So moving on… enjoy _

**Conclusion – of mice and men **

My plan had been simple

Step 1 – Manipulate Xion into helping me see Roxas again

Step 2 – Start Spending time with Roxas so he'd realise how amazing I was

Step 3 – Dress sexily so he can't help but drool over (so how I normally dress)

Step 4 – Keep everything platonic not making a move on him no matter how much I want to

Step 5 – Make myself a permanent feature in his life

Step 6 – He'll fall madly in love with me

Simple right? Yea I can tell what you're thinking right, I'm a complete idiot and it's not surprizing my plan failed miserably right.

Looking back I can I was acting as he was a just a pawn, with no particular ability to act differently to the idea I had of him but of course people aren't pawns they're sentient beings with minds of their own, and let me tell you Roxas sure as hell had a mind of his own. In a way I should have seen the ending from the start but I was blinded by everything that made Roxas, well Roxas.

The first five steps of my plan worked well enough I managed to make myself a part of his life there were of course a few hiccups like having to deal with Xion after what I'd done ( which of course I totally deserved) . It wasn't long until Roxas started hanging out with me and my friends and if he never really let me meet his friends I didn't really notice. I was too happy in how my plan was working.

It was the final Christmas party when it happened, we shared are first kiss under mistletoe which was of course sweet and innocent lasting little more than a second. It wasn't long before the kisses became more passionate and before I knew it we were in bed together in one of the rooms of the house. In that moment I didn't think I could have been happier. I fell asleep with the blonde in my arms. When I woke up the bed was empty and after hastily chucking on clothes I searched the whole house for any sign of him. Nothing, he was nowhere to be found. I had no choice I had to get a train back to my home town that evening and still had a last few things to pack. I wouldn't be back for 4 weeks at the earliest. It was then when I realised as I madly thought of ways to get hold of the blonde that I didn't even have his number.

The next three weeks passed in a blur as I did the whole family thing. Helping my mother cook (okay she cooked I burnt things), avoiding my older brother Reno, babying my little sister Kairi. All while waiting to go back to uni so I could see Roxas again.

It wasn't long after I came back that Zexion found me. Roxas had been speaking to him over the break and had asked him to pass on a message, and even though I knew what it would say I still hoped that it would be an apology for not being there when I woke up or for not contacting me he'd had been busy had to leave early to get home something anything. Of course it wasn't. It was what I'd been expecting. Even though Roxas had enjoyed our time together he thought it would be best if we didn't see each other again.

It felt stupid after such a short time to feel like my heart had broken but that's how it felt.

There was nothing left to do but move on and as strange as it sounds a small part of me was glad because even if Roxas had broken my heart he had showed me that if I liked the person enough I was capable of rewriting my commit-a-phobic brain that I was capable of falling in love.

_The end (finally)_

_So what do you think? I'm not going to lie I didn't like it although that could be because it's not my normal writing style and I suffered writers block but still …_


End file.
